


О важности отдыха

by yanek



Series: «Волк» и его маг [11]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: Противостояние между храмовниками и магами набирает обороты. И город, ставший для них ареной, теряет краски. Но не все его жители поддаются унынию.





	

стречу неизвестный назначил в "Цветущей Розе", что показалось подозрительным. Но Хоук цеплялся за любую возможность узнать о происходящем между магами и храмовниками, надеясь их примирить, и возражений и слушать не стал:  
\- Мы возьмем с собой Изабелу, на случай если кто-то нанял Воронов. Не знаю, какие другие убийцы способны сойти среди куртизанок за своих. Они посплетничают об общих знакомых и все обойдется. Хорошо? - Ничуть. План был плох, да и Хоук нуждался в отдыхе, а не работе (назвать то, в чем они участвовали сейчас, приключениями не поворачивался язык). От постоянного напряжения у него окаменели плечи, глаза опасно и сухо блестели. Он не ел и не спал толком, и Фенрис стал ночевать у себя, давая ему возможность отоспаться, но стало только хуже. Неделя, а Хоук теперь походил на Андерса, в своей фанатичной целеустремленности. Особенно это бросалось в глаза сейчас, когда оба мага шли рядом по освещенной редкими огнями улице. Изабела задержав на них взгляд, пробормотала ругательство. Варрик, которого общее настроение задело на свой манер, лишив историй, поддержал:  
\- Точно, Ривейни. И не только они, город словно выцвел. - Фонари возле "Цветущей Розы" и те казались тусклыми. Проститутки тихо переговаривались, не рискуя разделяться, и старались держаться поближе к мрачным стражникам.  
Хоук недовольно повел плечом:  
\- Это не навсегда. Как говорят у нас в Ферелдене...  
\- За Мором всегда следует новый Мор?  
\- Очень смешно, Краснобай. Какой бы не казалась долгой зима, она обязательно закончится. - Почему-то последние слова Хоук произнес, глядя в глаза Фенрису. - А пока крепитесь духом, соратники!  
\- О, нет. - Варрик закатил глаза.  
\- Правда. Мы почти пришли. - Но приготовиться как следует Хоук им не дал. И стоило дверям распахнуться под нажимом, как ноздрей коснулся сладкий дым.  
"Ловушка!" Фенрис бросился вперед, загораживая собой менее защищенных товарищей, выхватил меч и - замер под одобрительный свист довольной публики, коей в общем зале оказалось предостаточно. И все эти люди танцевали, пили, смеялись, общались как ни в чем не бывало. В свете сотен маленьких свечей. И в Церкви и то люди казались менее сплоченными.  
\- Недурно! - Варрик спрятал свой арбалет и подмигнул знакомой, одетой, должно быть, в свое лучшее платье.  
\- А по мне так настоящее чудо! - Изабела подтолкнула Хоука в плечо, тот отмерев, кивнул. И наклонился к ее уху что-то спрашивая. Вместо ответа она взяла Хоука за руку и повела за собой к стоящим возле стен столам.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте, начал волноваться. - Андерс усмехался, напоминая себя прежнего.  
\- Ты бы никогда не оказался на моем месте. - Но Фенрис все-таки последовал за Хоуком сквозь разряженную толпу и не зря - прямо на главном столе, между двух огромных чаш с вином, закинув ногу на ногу, сидел их давний знакомый. Синеглазый эльф, чье имя Фенрис запамятовал, а вот то с каким желанием тот всегда смотрел на ХОука - нет. Синеглазый как раз развел руки в стороны, словно собираясь обнять подошедших, и полы его безрукавки разошлись, открывая грудь и подкрашенные чем-то блестящим соски:  
\- Добро пожаловать! - Хоук словно уперся в невидимую стену.  
\- Так это _ты_ что-то слышал о Храмовниках?..  
\- Не только слышал, но и _знаю_. Так, долгое смирение плоти может обратиться поистине неутомимой страстью!  
\- О, да! - Ответил Хоук, улыбаясь, и Фенрис ощутил, как к щекам прилила кровь. Хоук явно имел в виду их. - Значит, никаких полезных сведений?  
\- И никакой скуки! - Изабела отсалютовала им кубком. - Только праздник, на который вы все приглашены. - Синеглазый поцеловал ее плечо:  
\- О, милая, спасибо тебе за знакомство...  
\- Узнал много нового?  
\- Да. Но кое-чему научил и сам!..  
\- И этот дым подарок от?..  
\- Не чудо ли? Как травы, которые мы применяем как яды, будучи соженными, становятся гимном жизни! А вы угощайтесь! - Он плеснул вина в один из пустых стоящих около его бедра кубков, и протянул Хоуку. Тот, вздохнув, принял подарок, не пытаясь избежать якобы случайного прикосновения и, помедлив, осушил кубок до дна. От красного вина губы потемнели, и захотелось спрятать их от чужих жадных взглядов ладонями.  
\- Хоук.  
\- Выпьешь со мной? - Хоук обернулся, и стало видно, что складка между его сведенных бровей разгладилась. Фенрис забыл, когда видел его таким в последний раз, но - посторонних было по-прежнему слишком много.  
\- Разве что у себя. - Хоук хмыкнул и наполнил свой кубок еще раз. - Подвалы до сих пор полны.  
\- Одним и тем же сортом!  
\- Зато в него точно ничего не подмешали.  
\- Иногда неплохо разбавить привычное свежими нотами. - Лукавая улыбка, медленный глоток, мелькнувший кончик языка. И ночи, проведенные раздельно, показались слишком долгими. - К тому же у твоих покоев есть другой важный недостаток...  
\- Призраки? - Хоук наклонился ближе:  
\- Узкое неудобное ложе. - Теперь кровь прилила и к паху. - Тогда как здесь, уверен, найдется что-то гораздо более практичное. - Гнев возбуждение заглушил.  
Успел заскучать?! Надоело "привычное"?!  
\- Здесь, где торгуют своим телом? - Хоук отставил проклятый кубок в сторону, и положил ему на плечи ладони, убеждая расслабиться.  
\- По своей воле.  
Бард, что качался в обнимку с лютней неподалеку, понял жест по-своему и подошел ближе играя теперь нарочно для них. Хоук улыбнулся ему благодарно и начал двигаться. Плавно и медленно.  
Руки, плечи, грудь, бедра.  
Спина у него оказалась горячей и отпускать ее не хотелось совсем:  
\- В твоем особняке удобное ложе.  
\- Да, и крепкое, только не угадаешь, когда услышишь рядом "Волшебство". Не могу не согласиться, иногда то, что случается под пологом, чудо, но здесь ни перед кем не придется краснеть. И, - Хоук коснулся кончика уха губами, - никто не прибежит, даже если я буду громко стонать. - Фенрис вцепился ему в пояс, притягивая к себе.  
Такое объяснение его более чем устраивало.  
\- И тут полно всяких интересных штук.  
\- Вроде отверстий в стенах?  
\- Видов масел. Одни наносят на кожу, другие...  
\- Хоук. - Вышло угрожающе. - Откуда знания?  
\- Изабела. Пыталась заманить.  
\- Но ты все равно поверил во встречу здесь?  
\- Мало спал. Не оставляй меня больше так. Без объяснений. Одного. На моем удобном ложе.  
\- Обещаю. - Фенрис поцеловал его между снова было сдвинувшихся бровей. - Никогда больше.


End file.
